Are We There Yet
by Hotly81173
Summary: Week 1 Open Character Prompt For Criminal Minds weekly Prompts: two members of the team get lost on the way to a crime scene suggested by l luv emily prentiss 2012 This also a birthday fic for ZiggyStardustt who has a birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday ZiggyStardustt. Hope you have a great one.


**Week 1 Open Character Prompt For Criminal Minds weekly Prompts****: two members of the team get lost on the way to a crime scene (**_**suggested by l luv emily prentiss 2012)**_

**This also a birthday fic for ZiggyStardustt who has a birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday ZiggyStardustt. Hope you have a great one.**

**Are We There Yet**

"Are we there yet?" JJ asked the brunette sitting beside her in the Bureau issued SUV.

"JJ I swear to God if you ask me that one more time I am going to shoot you and throw your body out on the side of the road." Emily said as she looked for their turn off.

JJ laughed at one of her best friends, knowing she was annoying her but didn't care.

"Em, we should have been there forty-five minutes ago. Just admit that we're lost and I promise not to tell Morgan that it's your fault we got lost."

"It is not my fault JJ. The damn GPS is broken and we don't have a map and where the hell are the freaking roads signs? I know we are out in middle of only god knows where, but can't they afford to put up road signs?"

JJ looked at her phone to see if she had a signal yet. No such luck.

"Dammit, I still don't have a signal. Maybe Garcia will be able to track us through the low-jack. Maybe we should just stop where we're at and wait."

"JJ I am not stopping in the middle of nowhere on the side of the road in the dark to wait and see if someone comes looking for us. Our luck is that everybody else has already finished and headed back to the precinct and not even realized we aren't there." Emily said as she cussed under her breath.

Just then something caught Emily's eye as it ran into the road and she swerved to miss it and slid off into the ditch. The SUV sat leaning over to the driver's side with the two passenger side tires up in the air.

"You ok Jayje?" Emily asked as she looked over at the blonde in the passenger seat.

"Yeah I'm fine. You ok, oh God Em your head is bleeding." JJ said as she took her seat belt off and turned toward her friend.

"I must have hit it on the window. What the hell was that any way?" Emily said as she wiped at the blood with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to find out. What kind of wild animals do they have in the middle of Tennessee anyway?" JJ asked as she looked out of the widows of the SUV to see if she could see anything.

"I have no idea, I grew up all over the world but I can say that I have never lived in the backwoods of some hick town before. This is a new experience for me too. Try your phone again."

JJ tried her phone and nothing.

"I have nothing Em, my battery is low and I don't have my car charger with me." JJ said with panic in her voice.

Emily looked over at her friend as she began to panic.

"JJ, look at me." Emily said taking JJ by the shoulder gently.

JJ looked at with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Emily. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am never this emotional, well except when I was pregnant with Henry…" And then she stopped talking and Emily could the shocked realization on her face.

"Are you pregnant JJ?" Emily asked quietly as if someone was around that might hear her.

"NO! I can't be…. I mean I know I can be but I had my period this month…. didn't I?"

"JJ Will left four months ago, who have you been seeing since he left to make you think you might be pregnant?" Emily questioned her.

"Well I'm not seeing anyone really… it was just a one night thing and ….. Oh shit Emily what am I going to do?"

"Well first we'll make sure and then we'll figure out everything else after we confirm that you are. Who was it JJ? Did Will come back and try to get back in to good graces by sleeping with you?"

"Oh God no, I wouldn't have him back after catching him with that bitch from Legal Aid. It was Spencer Em…. It only happened that once. It was last month after we came back from Arizona and Will had taken Henry back to Louisiana and I was really upset and one thing led to another and it just happened." JJ said in a rush as she started to hyperventilate.

"JJ just breathe… that's it… nice deep breaths. JJ you'll have to tell Reid. He deserves to know."

"I know and I will. I'm just scared, what if he doesn't want the baby?"

"If that happens, JJ I will personally kick his scrawny ass from her to Timbuktu. And I promise to be here for you, Henry and baby genius here." Emily said as she pulled her friend closer and hugged her.

"Thank you Emily. How long do you think we'll be here?"

"At best just a few hours but it could be all night. It's a good thing it's not the middle of winter, it should be comfortable, temperature wise tonight." Emily said as she wiped more blood off her head.

"Oh shit Em, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about your head. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I promise. I've had worse." Emily said laughing slightly.

Four hours later the girls were awoken by the pounding on the passenger side window.

"Emily, JJ are you in there?" A familiar voice called to them.

"JJ wake up, the cavalry is here." Emily said shaking JJ awake next to her. They were both sitting in the driver seat with their backs against the door and their feet over the center console and resting in the passenger seat.

Emily got up the best she could and rolled the passenger window down poking her head out.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" she said nonchalantly.

There stood Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid beside the SUV.

"Emily are you both ok?" Hotch asked as he brushed the blood-soaked hair off of the cut on her forehead.

"Oh yeah it's nothing. You know a little bump to the head can't keep me down long. Come on JJ you go out first." Emily said as she help JJ climb out of the window following shortly after. To the waiting arms of no one other than Aaron Hotchner.

"Are you sure you're ok. That is a pretty bad looking cut Emily and your hair is covered in blood." Hotch said as he lifted her out of the ditch.

"I promise I am fine Aaron. Nothing that a hot bath and a good night's sleep can't fix." Emily said as she turned and helped Hotch up out of the ditch.

JJ looked at Emily who was looking at her, Emily nodded at her to let her know to go ahead and do what she silently asking her.

JJ walked over to Reid and pulled him off to the side away from everyone.

"Spence, I need to tell you something. I think you have a right to know that … I think I'm pregnant. I don't expect anything from you and I…" JJ was cut off by Spencer Reid fainting there in the middle of the road, in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey what's the matter with Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as he walked up to them.

Emily came up from where she was standing by Hotch.

"I take it you told him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I did." JJ said smiling don at the man who had somehow managed to worm his way into her heart.


End file.
